


I Found Myself by Finding You

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bullying of a Child, Character death mentioned not shown, Child Neglect, Dragon Jensen Ackles, M/M, Minor Character Death, insecure jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki had always dreamed of meeting a dragon, he wasn't expecting Jensen to come crashing into his life. Jensen doesn't know what to make of the bright-eyed human who is determined to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Myself by Finding You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Found Myself By Finding You Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048843) by [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986). 



> This story was written for the SPN_Reverse Big Bang where I worked with bluefire986 whose art I was luckily enough to claim. Which you can see here as well: [LJ](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/6544.html)  
> I owe a huge thank you to aire_blair for the beta.  
> Disclaimer: None of this real.  
> Golden Slumbers The lyrics for this lullaby are taken from English writer Thomas Dekker’s poem entitled “Cradle Song.” Paul McCartney used a few lines from this lullaby in his “Golden Slumbers”  
> All Through The Night Lyricswritten by Edward Jones

The village of Arian was a small one, one that would never be considered important if not for one thing: it lay in the Dragon Valley, home of the Mountains of Nidhogg and rumoured birth place of the first dragons in creation.

Jared knew he was different even at the young age of seven. He wasn’t like the other children in his village he always had his head in the clouds, longing for adventure and life outside of his village. But the biggest thing that made him an outcast was his love of dragons.

Ever since he was a little boy and laid eyes on his first dragon flying overhead Jared had been enchanted by them. While others were running into their houses Jared was sneaking out doing his best to get a better look at the dragon or if he was lucky dragons flying overhead. He ended up grounded more times than he could count but that never stopped Jared from trying.

It helped that his village was nearby a group of mountains that many dragons called home. Jared would sit for hours on a boulder, out in the field or on top of his roof just watching the dragons flying about filling the sky with their amazing colours.

Jared even had a favourite dragon, the only emerald green dragon he had seen flying in the skies. Jared had been taken with that dragon from the moment he laid his eyes on it. He was constantly in awe with how easily that dragon mastered the skies. He longed to do that.

Jared’s belief and love for dragons made him the outcast of his village and an easy target for bullies. He had no friends (but those of his animals) and while it made Jared sad, many nights he cried himself to sleep after a day of name calling and punches and kicks he got from the other kids. At night, Jared would wipe furiously at his eyes and vow, “I don’t need them I have my animals and someday I’ll befriend a real dragon.”

It was a loud roar that filled the air, that made the mountains tremble had Jared pulling out of his sad thoughts. He knew only one thing that could make that sound he knew all the sounds that a dragon made but right away he knew something was wrong, this roar didn’t sound normal. There was pain in the dragon’s voice and it had Jared shooting up from his resting place in the hay loft and scrambling down as fast as his little legs could take him.

The sun was bright and Jared lifted his hand to shield his eyes as he looked up to the sky trying to spot what was wrong. It didn’t take long for him to notice the green against the blue. It was his favourite dragon and it was in trouble. It was clear to Jared that something was wrong. The dragon was having trouble staying in the air and he was flying all over the place as it struggled to keep itself airborne.

“Oh no!” Jared whispered in horror as he watched the dragon finally lose his battle with gravity and whatever pain he was in. Sheer terror gripped Jared as the dragon fell from the sky, the earth beneath Jared trembled as the dragon crashed into it.

Jared knew that he wasn’t the only one to hear that or to see the dragon fall from the sky and even if the villagers did fear the dragons he had no doubts that people would be running out of their houses to track down a dragon. After all many in his village believed that the only good dragon was a dead one. He knew that his time was short to get to the dragon but Jared was determined and he knew the area that the dragon crashed in, it wasn’t safe but he had no choice he wasn’t going to leave an injured dragon out there by itself.

 

 

                                          

                                                                 

_Moments Before_

A string of curses escaped Jensen’s lips as the dragon struggled to keep up in the air, which was rather difficult with his wing ripped. “Damn it, I hate that bloody hunter.” He snarled under his breath.

Jensen had done his best to stay away from hunters but he managed to catch the eye of Mark Pellegrino, the man that had quickly moved up the ranks as one of the most deadly of dragon hunters. Mark had been the first to modify standard dragon hunting tools into deadly killing machines that had a nearly perfect kill rate.

Pellegrino was also the cruellest of all the dragon hunters; he toyed with his prey, taunting them until he was ready to go for the kill. Jensen knew he was lucky to escape with his wings still attached to his body but he wasn’t foolish to believe that Pellegrino had given up the man had skilled tracks in his little group; it would be only a matter of time until they tracked him down.

Jensen had hoped that he would at least be able to reach his home, or close to it where he could walk in human form the rest of the way. He made it just past the small village that existed nearby the mountains he called home before his wing gave out on him and he found himself plunging to the ground. Jensen knew his thick skin would protect him from being too damaged; still he made sure to tuck his injured wing close to his body.

He hit the ground hard and even though his skin was thick and hard he still felt the impact. Groaning Jensen could hardly move and as black spots danced in front of his eyes, Jensen could feel the call of his magic engulfing him. He didn't like the change that he was about to undergo but it was the only thing he could do to protect himself, he hoped it would be enough to keep him safe from the hunters. Unable to do anything more Jensen gave into the pain and let the darkness engulf him.

 

                                                   

 

Jared wasn’t allowed to take out his father’s cart or horses on his own and there was no way that he could tell his parents why he needed the wagon and their horses. So Jared gathered up his little wagon that his dad had made for him and his pony Harley. “Come on Harley we have a dragon to save.” He urged Harley forward. "I hope the dragon will fit."

 

                                                     

 

“I’m not afraid.” Jared murmured under his breath as he stared at the small wooded area that he had seen the dragon crash into. He knew that it was dangerous; there were wolves and other creatures hiding out there. "Hopefully they have all been scared off by the dragon falling into their woods." Taking a deep breath Jared took his first step into the woods and pulled Harley by his reins.

Jared was thankful that it was still mid-day so the woods didn't seem all that scary as they would at night. "Now don't be afraid Harley I'm sure there is nothing to be afraid of." Jared did his best to reassure Harley.

Harley let out a neigh as he walked behind his small owner gently nudging Jared in between his shoulders as if he could sense his human's fear and was doing his best to comfort him.

 

 

                                            

 

It wasn't hard to follow the trail and soon Jared came upon a newly made clearing that he knew wasn't there before. But what Jared found had him halting in his tracks. Where Jared was sure that the dragon had landed there was an injured man in his place. Now, while Jared was worried about the dragon he saw fall he could see that the man was injured and he couldn't leave the stranger alone here in the woods where he could become food for those who called the woods home. “Mister? Are you okay?” Jared asked slowly approaching the man. Getting no response, Jared took a few more steps closer to the figure on the ground.

Dressed in the finest of black leathers pants and vest that fit his body perfectly, unlike Jared’s own clothing that was too big for him and hung off his frame, (and no Jared wasn’t pouting), dark brown hair that Jared wanted to run his fingers through just to see if those spikes were as soft as they looked. There poking out of the man’s head was something that Jared couldn’t believe he had missed before - it was horns, they reminded him of ram's horns the way they curled underneath into the man’s hair.

“It’s true!” Jared whispered in awe the stories that he had heard from the knight Jeffrey Dean Morgan, he often told him tales of how dragons had magic that would allow them to take human form. Jared couldn’t understand why any dragon would want to be human and he had asked Jeff that very question.

_Jeff smiled down at the curious child. He had formed a fond spot for Jared since the young lad crashed into his legs. The boy had his eyes on the sky watching a dragon fly about and wasn’t paying attention to where he was going until he crashed into the knight and landed on his behind._

_Jeff had been terrified that he might have hurt the boy but wide hazel eyes greeted him. “Are you really a knight?” The boy asked in awe._

_“That I am, little one. I am Sir Jeffrey Dean Morgan and you are?” Jeffrey asked as he helped the small lad up._

_A bright dimpled smile greeted him. “I’m Jared. It’s nice to meet you Sir Jeffrey.”_

_Jeff was taken by the little boy and he soon found himself telling Jared his own tales and stories that he heard along his travels and whenever he had a chance to visit the small village it wasn’t long until Jared’s small body came flying out of nowhere and attaching himself to Jeff’s leg. It became clear to him that the stories Jared enjoyed the most where those about the dragons._

_Jeff found Jared’s love of dragons refreshing, too many people now looked upon dragons with fear and hatred and dragon hunters were becoming more popular. People were forgetting how important dragons were; they weren’t brainless and savage monster that the hunters were making them out to be._

_“Now what I’m about to tell you Jared is a little known secret. You know how I told you that dragons are made of magic?” Jeff asked and Jared nodded his head so hard he was almost afraid he might hurt himself._

_“I remember.” Jared had been in awe as Jeff explained to him how dragons were made of magic and magic was a big part of their world._

_“Now dragons can call upon that magic to turn themselves human.” Jeff started only to be interrupted by Jared._

_Jared scrunched up his face. “But why would they want to do that? Who would want to be human when you can be a dragon?” He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to do that._

_“You have to understand Jared that not everyone is like you. So many people fear dragons and the power they wield. Dragons use human form to blend in for their own protection. Dragons are being hunted, dragon hunters are making a name for themselves and every dragon they capture they only get better. It’s not safe for dragons to not have a way to hide themselves. Think about it, if a dragon needs to hide in a place like your village which do you think will be more welcomed: a human or dragon?” Jeff asked Jared._

_Jared knew that people didn’t like dragons, the village bullies picked on him not just because he was smaller but because of how much he loved the dragons, so Jared might be young but he could understand wanting to hide from bullies and that’s what dragon hunters were to Jared, nothing but bullies. “A human.”_

“Is that it are you a dragon, Mister? Are you hiding from whoever hurt you?” Jared asked as he studied the man even though he knew he would not be getting an answer. He needed to do something; he needed to hide the dragon before the nasty men who hurt him found him.

Remembering what Jeffrey had taught him Jared gathered up broken branches that had been broken in the dragon’s fall and began covering up the man the best he could, he needed to make sure that the man was safely hidden away as he went back to get Harley from where he left him.

 

 

                                                                     

 

"Come on Harley, he won't hurt you." Jared pleaded with his pony as he attempted to push him to where he had left the human looking dragon.

Harley was proving to be especially stubborn as he refused to budge no matter how hard Jared attempted to get him to move.

Jared looked into Harley's eyes as he promised, "Harley, he won't hurt you. He's injured and even if he wasn't I don't think dragons eat ponies. It will be safe."

The pony let out a little huff that blew the hair out of Jared's eyes before gently nudging Jared in his shoulder and Jared knew at that moment he had gotten Harley to see things his way.

"Thank you, Harley!" Jared exclaimed as he threw his arms around his pony's neck in a quick hug. "I will do my best to keep you safe and if that means fighting a dragon so be it. You are my friend, Harley, and I won't let any harm come to you." Jared vowed.

Harley let out a neigh as if silently offering his own vow of protection and assertion there was no way he would allow any harm to come to his human, not if he could prevent it.

 

                                             

                                                                        

Arriving back to the spot where Jared had hidden the dragon he was pleased to see that no one had found him and he began removing the branches off of the dragon. "I'm glad that I had the sense to put hay in my wagon. It wouldn't be the most comfortable thing but at least it's better than laying on the hard wood and it's certainly better than laying on the hard wood of the wagon bed. I would take you home Mister Dragon but my family aren't fans of dragons. They wouldn't like me offering you shelter but don't worry I know a safe place for you. I'll take good care of you until you're all better Mister Dragon." Jared vowed. He knew he was talking a lot but he couldn't help it, he babbled when he was nervous and meeting a dragon was the most exciting thing that ever happened to him, even if said dragon was hurt.

Once all the branches were all cleared away Jared realised his next problem he was going to have to figure out away to lift the dragon into the wagon? Clapping his hands together Jared declared, "Okay, I can do this."

Jared let out a series of grunts as he did his best to try and lift up the dragon, even as a human he was still heavy. Wrapping his arms underneath the human's shoulders Jared resorted to trying to drag the dragon, it wasn't going very well.

“Put me down kid.” A gruff voice demanded suddenly.

Jared, to this day, still denied that he let out a squeak and the dragon is a dirty liar if he says differently.

When Jensen came to the last thing he expected was to feel someone else's hands on him and wasn't he surprised when he forced open his eyes to see as a mere slip of a child attempting to lift him into a tiny wagon? A wagon that in no way would actually fit him.

“You’re hurt Mister Dragon and I’m not going to leave you here by yourself.” Jared explained not losing his grip on the dragon for a moment.

"Thanks for the info kid but I already knew I was injured but I don't think you're going to be able to carry me into that little cart of yours. You're a little on the small side." Jensen shot back.

Jared tried not to show that the dragon's words left a sting, he was picked on enough by the other kids in his village he didn't want to be the target of a dragon. To Jared's horror he felt the familiar sting of tears burning in his eyes.

Harley let out a huff at smell of his human's tears and took a step back so that one of the wheels ran over the dragon's foot.

"Son of a..." Jensen remembered to cut himself off just in time he didn't want a lecture for Danneel about corrupting kids, then he could smell tears in the air and he felt like such an idiot and an asshole, he hadn't meant to make the kid cry. "Aww kid, don't cry. I didn't mean anything bad by it." Jensen's wasn't good with crying hatchlings and he doubted he would be any better at handling a crying human child. "I'm a grumpy dragon, just ask the other dragons."

That earned him a little giggle and Jensen found he like the sound, it sounded almost like fairy wings on the wind, it was a nice sound.

"It's okay Mister Dragon and I'm sorry about Harley running over your foot like that. I don't know what got into him." Jared apologised while shooting his innocent looking pony a puzzled look.

_'I know just what got into Harley. You've got a good friend there kid.'_ Jensen thought to himself, he had to admit that he was impressed that the pony would dare to take on a dragon all for a human.

"I know I'm small and you're so big but I can't leave you here when you are hurt. And it's not safe who knows what will happen to do. What if who hurt you comes back? Nope, I'm helping you whether you like it or not." Jared declared giving the dragon his best glare.

_'He looks like an angry puppy. It's kinda cute.'_ There was no way that Jensen was going to say that out loud he didn't want to further offend the kid. "Yeah and just how do you plan on lifting me up?" Jensen asked.

"Where your legs hurt in your fall?" Jared asked.

Confused by the strange question Jensen raised an eyebrow as he answered, "No they weren't."

Jared gave a firm nod. "That's what I thought which means you can help me get you into my little cart by walking. Then you can sit your dragon butt down while I take you to an abandoned farm that I know about." Jared informed the dragon while using his famous puppy eyes on the dragon.

Jensen had to admit that he was impressed with the kid's back talk, not many humans had the courage or guts to talk back to a dragon. "What's your name, kid?" Plus the puppy eyes were damn effective and it would seem that not even dragons were immune to Jared’s puppy eyes and Jensen found himself caving to his demands.

"It's Jared, Mister Dragon." Jared told the dragon rather shyly.

_'Jared? It suits him.'_ Jensen thought fondly. "Well Jared, it's nice to meet you. Not many would think to come and help a dragon. I'm not sure what that means for you. But it was extremely brave for you to come into the forest without any kind of protection." _'And stupid.'_ But Jensen wisely kept that to himself and he watched as the kid... no Jared beamed at him; it made him feel warm, kinda like his eternal flame.

In his young life Jared had never been called brave and hearing it from a dragon of all creatures, a dragon that Jared had admired since he was smaller made him feel even braver. "No one has ever said I was brave before." Jared wasn't sure why he told the dragon that but he couldn't stop himself from telling the dragon that.

"Well then kid you live in a village full of fools." Jensen promptly informed Jared. _'Geez this kid has been beaten down so badly that the smallest complement makes him smile. What kind of horrible person do you have to be to treat a child like this?'_ That was a very big difference between the human's and dragon's culture, all dragon hatchlings were considered among their most prized treasures, just below their mate, no dragon child was ever mistreated. Jensen knew that wasn't so with the humans, often many times children were mistreated not only by other children but by adults and their own parents as well. It baffled Jensen - he couldn't understand how anyone could treat a child like that.

"Come on, Mister Dragon we are wasting time, I need to get you somewhere safe before whoever hurt you manages to track you down." Jared let out a huff as he once again attempted to move the dragon.

Jensen had to admit that he admired the kid’s spunk and did his best to force his aching body to move. The dragon chuckled deep within his chest as even injured he had the strength to lift Jared off the ground.

"Whoa!" Jared squealed as he found himself dangling from the dragon's uninjured arm. "You're so strong!" He gushed looking up at the dragon with nothing but pure awe shining in his eyes.

Jensen knew that he was going to pay for pulling off that move but seeing the look in the kid’s eyes was well worth it. "Once I'm healed I'll show you some real strength." Jensen promised. "Now how about we head to this place you know about." Jensen knew it wasn't safe for either of them to linger in the forest but it was especially dangerous for the kid and who knew how long until the dragon hunters tracked them down. It wouldn't take Pellegrino long to pick up his trail. _'He's probably already on his way.'_ Jensen thought.

Jared felt a little foolish that he had forgotten why he had come to the forest in the first place, but it wasn't every day that he got to meet a real live dragon something he'd been dreaming of doing almost his entire life so he was allowed to be a little excited and overwhelmed.

It took Jensen longer than he would have liked to reach the wagon as his little display of strength with Jared aggravated his wound and he could feel his back burning and knew he wouldn't be staying on his feet for long. The kid- Jared - had the right idea he needed to put as much distance between him and the hunters as he could.

Jared did his best to aid Jensen but he feared he wasn't much help to the dragon. _'He's so warm.'_ Jared was tempted to move closer to the dragon as he was thrilled to see that he had been right when he thought that dragons, even in human form, ran hotter than humans.

Jensen grumbled and groaned as he lowered himself into the wagon much to the amusement of Jared even though the kid did his best to hide it. "Laugh it up." Jensen wasn't angry, he knew that he could be a grumpy ass and he was worse when he was injured, he hoped that Jared could tell he wasn't angry with him.

Jared could hear the underline amusement in Jensen's voice so he relaxed a little, he had been so afraid that he had angered the dragon when he noticed he was trying not to laugh. He bit his lower lip as the dragon attempted to squeeze into the tiny wagon. Jared knew that it was a tight fit but watching as the dragon attempted to fit his large human body into it was amusing and he worried that he might injured himself further. _'I can't keep calling him Mister Dragon but JD told me that dragons rarely share their name with humans. Still it's rude not to ask.'_

Jared was fidgeting and Jensen knew that meant the kid had a question he was dying to ask. "Spit it out kid," He ordered as he attempted to make himself comfortable on the rather small space.

"Mister Dragon, can you tell me your name?" Jared asked in a small voice. "Unless you don't want to then that is perfectly okay and I'll just keep calling you Mister Dragon."

A dragon's name was a heavily guarded secret that was only shared among dragons and was only told to those who they could trust. There was no doubt that Jensen knew he could trust Jared, the kid had proven himself time and time again to the dragon. "You know a lot about dragons don't you?" Jensen asked after a moment of silence. He wasn't surprised when Jared nodded his head with enough force that Jensen worried he might hurt himself. "Whoa there don't hurt yourself when a yes will do. A dragon's name is something private and only given out to those who we know we can trust." Jensen stated slowly.

Jared's shoulders slumped as he nodded his head; he didn't blame the dragon for not trusting him after all they had just met. He really had no right to demand the dragon to tell him his name. "It's okay Mister Dragon, I understand. I won't ask you again."

Jensen hated the sound of defeat in Jared's voice and he didn't understand why he cared so much about a kid that he had just met but something about the slump of Jared's shoulders had Jensen's heart in a vice. "It's Jensen, kid. My name is Jensen."

The smile that spread across Jared's face could light up the whole forest and Jensen found it warmer than the sun on his scales.

"Thank you for trusting me Mister Dragon, I promise not to betray your trust." Jared would do his very best to ensure that Jensen never regretted telling him his name. _'Jensen... it somehow suits him.'_ He thought.

Jensen couldn't explain it but for some reason he believe the kid, something was telling him that he could trust this kid. "I believe you Jared. I don't know why but I know trust you and that isn't something I give out that easily."

As soon as Jensen admitted to trusting him Jared nearly tripped over his own two feet and for once he couldn't play it off to his clumsiness, no this was all on Jensen's words. Jared could count on one hand how many times he was told that someone believed in him and trusted him. Jared felt the sting of tears and quickly wiped his eyes he wasn't going to cry over this. "Are you settled Jensen?" Jared asked quickly changing the subject.

Jensen had his suspicions about Jared's family and while he wanted to take the kid far away to a place he was sure he would be loved, he knew it wasn't his place to do anything just yet. He needed to get Jared to open up to him more before he did anything; he needed to hear from Jared that he wasn't happy. So for now he would let Jared get away with changing the subject. "Yeah kid I'm okay or as okay as I can be in this tiny wagon."

Still it didn’t stop Jared from doing a quick check on Jensen just to ensure that the dragon was telling the truth. Satisfied that Jensen was telling the truth Jared gave a nod before walking around to the front and climbing into his seat and took Harley by the reigns. “Okay Harley, nice and slow. We don’t want to hurt Jensen further.” Jared ordered as softly as he could before he began to move the wagon forward.

Jared’s whispered order had Jensen smiling just a little. He found it cute how the kid was doing his best to take care of him when he was in fact a fire breathing dragon who could easily destroy Jared and his whole village if he chose to. Not since he was a hatchling when his mother and father would dote over him did Jensen let someone look after him and it felt nice.

Under his breath Jared began to sing a soft tune.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

_Cares you know not,_  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I’ll keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

_‘He has a nice voice.’_ Jensen thought as he let the soothing voice wash over him pulling him into the rest he had been fighting since he first woke up to find Jared trying to move him.

 

                                               

                                                                    
  
Jared wasn’t sure when Jensen drifted off to sleep or how he could sleep in the small wagon but he wasn’t about to wake the dragon until he had to. It did worry him that the dragon might be more injured than he first thought.  At that moment Jared wished that he had thought to check the dragon over more but he had wanted to get him to somewhere safe. That had been all that mattered to Jared at the time and still was the most important thing. _‘I’ll be sure to check for all injures once I get him somewhere safe.’_ Jared declared with a firm nod as he urged Harley to move on a little faster.

Reaching the abandoned cottage Jared was pleased to see that it wasn’t as bad off as it could have been, sure the roof had a few holes in them and there were cracks in the walls it was standing and it would offer Jensen shelter until the dragon was healed enough to fly without issue. Jared wasn’t sure why the idea of Jensen leaving him hurt so bad, he wanted the dragon to be free to fly the skies like he should be but he also didn’t want to watch Jensen fly away from him. Jared shook his head. _‘This isn’t about me this is about Jensen and his needs.’_ With a firm nod Jared decided that he would put aside his own feelings and do his best to help Jensen get back on his feet, hopefully long before the hunters managed to track down the dragon.

With a new determination filling him Jared set to work to ensure that everything would be ready for Jensen when the dragon woke up. 

 

                                                             

 

The cottage had been a mess and a challenge but one that Jared tackled head on with a fierce determination that would have stunned his family. He was thankful that there was at least an old mattress left behind that he managed to drag over by the fire place and he did his best to air out the old blankets he found. Taking a step back Jared nodded once as he took in the bed he had assembled and while he would have liked to have a fire going for Jensen but he had been taught that fire was something that only an adult should start, "Now to go get Jensen."

Exiting the house Jared was surprised to see that Jensen was still sound asleep and he would have loved to let the dragon sleep longer, clearly he needed it but the bed should be much more comfortable than the cramped wagon.

“Jensen! Jensen! Wake up we're here.” Jared hated to wake the dragon when he looked so peaceful when he slept but he figured Jensen might be more comfortable in the bed.

Jensen wasn’t sure when he dozed off but he found himself being shaken awake by a worried Jared. The dragon blinked slowly, letting the sleep that clouded his mind fade away. _'I can't believe it! I feel asleep while in the presence of a human.'_ It was rare for a dragon to trust anyone other than their nest mates or families and for Jensen to sleep so deeply so quickly around Jared meant he trusted the kid already.

"We're here. I got a bed ready for you." Jared murmured while fidgeting under the dragon's unwavering gaze and he found his shoes and the ground extremely interesting.

_‘He’s so adorable.’_ The thought suddenly crossed Jensen’s mind and the dragon shook himself. He didn’t know where those thoughts were coming from they weren’t him. But still he would grudgingly admit at least to himself that Jared was rather adorable with dirt on his cheek and dust in his hair. “Thanks kid.” Jensen was tempted to ruffle Jared’s hair but he wasn't sure how that action would be taken by Jared.

It was rare for Jared to hear such praise and he beamed up at Jensen. "You're welcome! The only thing I couldn't get started was the fire, otherwise I would have had it all nice and cozy for you."

Jensen could see the sheer awe at being thanked for a simple thing shining in Jared's eyes and it filled the dragon with anger that anyone could treat Jared like that. "It won't be a problem for me kid, I can handle the fire with ease. Come on let's get you warmed up."

Scrambling quickly to Jensen's side Jared looped the dragon's arm over his shoulder determined to help the dragon as much as he could. Biting his lips, Jensen refuse to laugh as he pretty much had to bend in half to use Jared as a crutch but he appreciated the sentiment.

 

                                                 

 

It took some doing but eventually Jared and Jensen made their way into the cottage and the dragon only had to take one look at the place to see that while it had been a mess but Jared had done his best to make it suitable for the dragon.

"Let me get a fire started first and then you can help me to the bed." Jensen suggested.

Jared bit his lower lip. While he knew that getting a fire started might be best but he really wanted to get Jensen to lay down.

"Trust me Jared, it will only take me a second. Watch this." Jensen sensed Jared's worry and winked at the kid as he let out a small flame at the pile of wood that Jared had gathered together and placed in the old fireplace. "Watch this." Even in human form Jensen still could produce a small flame, nowhere near as big as he would in his true form but it was enough to create a nice cozy fire in the fireplace.

"Wow!" Jared whispered in awe as Jensen lit up the logs like they were nothing to him.

Jensen preened at Jared's soft praise - he wasn't sure why it meant so much to him but it did.

A giggle escaped Jared's lips as he felt the dragon stand up a little straighter. "Okay Mister Show-Off let's get you into bed to rest."

As Jared helped lower him onto the bed Jensen couldn't help but let out a small groan, one that had Jared freaking out as he rushed around the dragon. "What do you need? What can I get you to help with the pain?" Jared asked fretting over Jensen.

"Jared," Jensen reached out and snagged Jared by the arm to keep the kid in one place. The gruffness in Jensen's tone softened at the real worry in the human's eyes. "Jared, I'll be okay I just need to heal. Dragons are made of pretty tough stuff. It will take more than a fall to keep me down."

Jared couldn't explain why he felt his eyes welling up with tears as he stared at the dragon. He had been so worried that he might have reinjured Jensen he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to forgive himself if he had done more harm than good.

"Hey, hey, what's with the tears?" Jensen could smell the tears in the air and felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest at the sight of Jared's amazing eyes filling with tears.

_'Great now Jensen is going to see that I am nothing but a big cry baby like the other kids call me in the village.'_ Furious with himself Jared rubbed at his eyes doing his best to rid himself of the tears that were tempting to fall. "Nothing. I'm not crying it's the dust it got into my eye."

Jensen knew that Jared was lying to him but he wasn't going to call the kid on it, at least not yet. "Yeah that dust can be a real pain. Sit down Jared I'm not going to bite you, you're a little small to be a proper snack." Jensen teased.

That pulled Jared out of his thoughts as he wiped the last of his tears. "Oh no I know you won't eat me Mister Dragon. Dragons don't eat human’s that is just a nasty rumor the dragon hunters started." Jared stated carefully taking a seat at the edge of the mattress making sure that he did not jar the mattress or Jensen.

The dragon was incredible amused by Jared's actions there was no way that he could possible hurt him but it showed what kind of person Jared truly was and it was rare to see someone with such a caring heart, it made Jensen want to protect him all the more.  “Don’t worry kid you can’t hurt me,” tilting his head Jensen studied Jared as he wondered just how he could say what he wanted to say without insulting the kid.

A tiny huff escaped Jared as he crossed his arms and glared at the dragon. “Just say what you want to say.” It probably wasn’t anything Jared hadn’t already heard but a part of him knew that any disparaging remarks coming from the dragon would leave even deeper wounds then those from his fellow villagers and even those of his parents.

“To a dragon, Jared, you’re just a little stronger than a feather - you couldn’t do me any real damage. Now come here, you look like you could use a good rest before heading home before dark.” Now ask anyone and they would tell you that Jensen and cuddling where two words that did not go together unless the words does not were in between them, so it would shock anyone to see Jensen lifting up his good arm for Jared to get under.

It didn’t even cross Jared’s mind that he should think this over or consider the danger, no he knew that Jensen would never hurt him. Jared scrambled up on the bed and nuzzled in against Jensen’s side. He let out a content sigh as the dragon’s extra body heat begun seeping into his body he hadn’t even noticed the chill slowly over taking his body. A hum escaped his lips as Jensen’s arm dropped around him. “Let me know if I start getting to heavy for you.” Jared murmured feeling the call of sleep slowly taking over him.

“It will be fine Jared, now sleep. It’s my turn to keep you safe.” Jensen promised as he surprised even himself as he dropped a kiss on the top of Jared’s head. He couldn’t understand why he was acting this way around Jared a human. He was barely this touchy with his own family but somehow this small boy with his long limbs, floppy hair and kind eyes had him wanting to protect him.

Jared didn’t seem to hear him as he had already drifted off into the land of sleep and he didn’t need to hear Jensen’s promise he already knew that his dragon would keep him safe.

 

                                                   

 

Jared slept longer than he should have and he hadn’t wanted to leave Jensen at all but he knew that he had to get home before his parents began to notice his absences and came looking for him.

“I’ll be back at first light.” Jared vowed as he rung his hands together. “I shall do my best to bring you some food in the morning.”

“Don’t put yourself at risk I can look after myself.” Jensen was sure that there was something he could hunt around the cottage he worried what punishment Jared would face should he be caught stealing food.

Jared’s dimples came out in full force as he smiled at the dragon. “Don’t worry it won’t be the first time I have snuck out food, just not for a dragon.”

That did nothing to ease the worry that Jensen was filling but he was quickly coming to realise that there was no stopping Jared when he was determined. A small huff escaped his lips. “Fine but do not place blame on me when you become a hardened criminal.” Jensen’s playful smile removed any harshness his words might have had. 

“But Jensen, then how can I be the first thief to have a dragon as a partner?” Jared asked as he threw his hands up in the air and glared mockingly at Jensen.

A snort escaped the dragon. “Oh please forgive me for disrupting your goals; I shall do my best to encourage your thieving ways.”

If it was at all possible Jared’s smile grew brighter. “That’s the spirit Jensen! Someday I’m going to be someone special.” He vowed.

_‘You already are Jared and I wish I could make you see just how wonderful you truly are.’_ Jensen thought to himself as he returned Jared’s smile and he vowed right then and there that while he recovered he would make sure that Jared knew just how special he truly is.

 

                                                  

 

Jared kept his word and the first light had Jared arriving back at the cottage his little wagon full of enough food to feed Jensen for a few days, at least that is what he hoped.

That morning Jared also learned that his new friend was not a morning person as he grumbled and glared at the far too chipper human.

“No one should be that bright eyed this early in the day. How are you even more cheerful than normal?” Jensen grumbled as he accepted the bowl of oatmeal that Jared had prepared for him.  

Jared shrugged unable to give Jensen an answer as he had always been that way. He liked waking up early in the morning and catching other dragons on their morning flights; he loved watching the sunlight bounce off of their scales. He wondered why he had never seen Jensen taking a morning flight and now he had his answers.

“I need you to let me look at your wound.” Jared declared.

“It’s fine kid. I’ll be better in no time.” Jensen’s didn’t want Jared to worry any more than he already was.

Jared’s arms crossed over his chest and stared at the dragon, if Jensen thought he was stubborn before it was nothing compared to now, he would make the dragon give in.

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he watched Jared and calmly began eating his oatmeal; he wouldn’t give in not this time, _‘There is no way that Jared can out stubborn me.’_ Jensen thought a little bit smug.

 

                                            

 

Jensen and Jared had been locked in a stare off for about an hour until the dragon had thrown his good arm up and snapped out, “Fine you win. “I can’t believe that you out stubborned me.” Jensen grumbled under his breath as Jared did a silly little dance that made it impossible for the dragon to keep his scowl on his face.

Jensen stretched slightly and winced as his back throbbed and he could smell the dried blood coming from the wound. “Damn this is going to hurt.” Careful not to damage himself further he cloth out of his wound.

Jared jumped in fright at the roar that escaped Jensen’s lips. “Stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself more. Sit down and let me look at it.” Jared ordered not sure where his sudden bravery was coming from but he marched up to Jensen and grasped the dragon’s uninjured arm and tugged it away.

Jared’s human strength was nothing to the dragon Jensen let out a grumble as he allowed Jared to tug him over back to the bed.

With incredible care Jared began to lift up the back of Jensen’s shirt and vest, it wasn’t easy as the vest was made out of thick leather.

The tiny grunts that escaped Jared amused Jensen greatly. “You doing okay back there kid?”

“I’m... doing... fine. You’re the one who thought it was a good idea to wear so much clothing. Why was that Mister Dragon, are you cold?” Jared asked with a curiosity that only a child could pull off.

“No, it’s just the way a dragon transformers. We ensure our human skin is protected, humans are so fragile.” Jensen muttered under his breath.

That made sense to Jared he had figured that dragon scales were far tougher than human skin. “There we go.” Jared murmured once he got Jensen’s shirt and vest up.

Jared’s face scrunched up as he studied the wound Jensen was right it didn’t look that bad but it had been enough to keep the dragon grounded for a while but something else caught his attention. “I was right you do have freckles!”

Jensen didn’t see what the big deal was about him having freckles but the kid was over the moon about them. _‘At least one of us likes them.’_ Jensen hated his freckles, always had and always will have and he could never understand why his fellow dragons cooed over them. “They're just freckles, kid, they are no big deal.”

“They make your scales look like they have flecks of gold in them. That’s what I first noticed about you and that’s what I look for in every dragon that flies in the sky. You’re my favorite.” Jared admitted in a small voice.

Warmth, the warmth he was getting use to when thinking of Jared filled Jensen. “Well of all the humans I met you are my favorite.”

Jared was grateful that he was behind Jensen as the dragon couldn’t see the blush that overcame his cheeks. “I could clean out your wound for you, something I should have done last night.”

Jensen couldn't explain why he had been so willing to accept help from this small human but he looked so grateful that the dragon wanted his help Jensen didn't have the heart to turn Jared away, he wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that the kid reminded him of a puppy. “Don’t blame yourself I didn’t think of it either but that would be wonderful.”

Comparing Jared to a puppy seemed like the right thing to do as Jared all but bounded off the bed and snatched up the small bag he had left to the side and then was right back on the bed behind Jensen.

“This might sting a little.” Jared warned as he took out a small jar of salve that one of Jeff’s knight’s ,Christian Kane ,had given him the last time they had been to visit.

“I can handle it kid.” Jensen reassured Jared as he steeled himself for what was the come.

With as much care as he could Jared gently began applying the salve to Jensen’s back stopping every time Jensen’s winched or let out a tiny hiss only starting up again when Jensen’s told him it was fine.

It took longer than it should have but Jared was determined not to bring further harm to his friend.

Placing the last of the bandages on Jensen’s wound Jared quickly put two of his fingers against his lips and then with a touch no more than that of a feather brushed them against Jensen’s bandages before announcing, “Finished.”

“Thanks, Jared.” Jensen had felt Jared’s gentle touch and it had caused his skin to tingle, he couldn’t understand what it was about this young human but the dragon knew this his life was a whole lot brighter with this ball of pure sunshine in his life and it was going to be hard to lose it and fall back into the shadows when he left. His wounds would heal and he would have to leave Jared if only to keep him safe from those who hunted him.

                                      

 

Jared knew that the dragon wouldn’t be around long so every day he did his best to spend as much time as he could with his friend, it helped that his parents barely noticed his absence and while that would normally sting Jared was thankful for their ignorance of him as if gave him time to spend with Jensen’s.

“Jensen! I’m back!”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Like I didn’t notice, I hate to break it to you kid you aren't that quiet or stealthy." At the crushed look on Jared's face the dragon let out a huff. He hated seeing that look on the kid's face and he had no idea why, it might have something to do with the fact that the kid was the only company he had. "I didn't mean it like that kid. I'm happy to see you it was getting to be too quite around here without you. So what did you bring me?"

Jared perked up and quickly scrambled over towards Jensen a bright smile replacing his frown. "I don't know if dragons eat chocolate but Miss Smith gave me some and I wanted to know if you want to share with me." He asked shyly while holding out the treat.

It had been a long time since Jensen had a taste of chocolate and he had to admit that it smelled good but he didn’t want to seem too eager. “I guess I really don’t want to deal with you after you’ve loaded yourself up with sugar.”

Grinning happily Jared quickly climbed up next to Jensen’s and brought out the bar of chocolate that Samantha Smith had given him. Samantha was like him - an outcast of the village. She lived away from the village as her beliefs and practices were not welcomed. Jared heard the rumours that the adults whispered and the children repeated back that she was a witch and the only reason she wasn’t run out of town completely was because she had a bond with those of magic and it would bring doom upon the village and all those who called it home, Jared had never believed those rumours and befriended Samantha because he knew what it was like to be an outcast.

_“You are not like the others in this village, Jared, you are a bright star that shines amongst the hate and fear. Never lose that, you are special and will become to mean everything to one who will take you away from this cruel village and show you what love truly is. Never lose hope or faith.”_

Those had been the words Samantha had told him the day before he met Jensen and it had filled him with hope that it meant Jensen would take him when he left. He knew that Jensen was getting stronger and soon once again he would be free to fly the skies, Jared both longed for and dreaded that day.

“What’s got you so blue? I thought you would be bouncing off the walls by now.” Jensen’s gentle teasing broke through Jared’s thoughts.

Jensen’s was thrown when Jared finally looked up at him tears in his eyes and even though he shouldn’t he gathered Jared into his arms. “Hey, what’s with the tears?”

“I don’t want you to go! I know you can’t stay here forever but I don’t want to lose you either.” Jared sobbed clinging to Jensen’s shirt.

It dawned on Jensen at that moment didn't want to leave Jared and that thought stunned him. He couldn't understand why he cared so much about this little boy but he couldn’t stay and place Jared in danger. Dragon hunters were not the most pleasant of people to be around and they wouldn’t spare Jared just because he was a kid, he had helped a dragon and that would make him no better than a dragon in their eyes.

An old lullaby that Jensen mother used to sing to him when he needed to be comforted. Tucking Jared against his chest Jensen began to sing.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones’ watch am keeping,  
All through the night

_Angels watching, e’er around thee,_  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones’ watch am keeping,  
All through the night

_While the moon her watch is keeping_  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O’er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night

_Angels watching ever round thee_  
All through the night  
In thy slumbers close surround thee  
All through the night  
They will of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee  
All through the night.

_Though I roam a minstrel lonely_  
All through the night  
My true harp shall praise sing only  
All through the night  
Love’s young dream, alas, is over  
Yet my strains of love shall hover  
Near the presence of my lover  
All through the night

_Hark, a solemn bell is ringing_  
Clear through the night  
Thou, my love, art heavenward winging  
Home through the night  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken  
Soul immortal shalt thou awaken  
With thy last dim journey taken  
Home through the night

Jensen sang softly to Jared as he ran his fingers through the small boy's hair, he was going to miss the small human and fought back the tears that threatened to fall, once he was sure that Jared was asleep Jensen murmured into his hair, "I wish I could take you with me Jared. You don't know how much I wish that were possible." He placed a gentle kiss onto the top of Jared’s head and breathed in his scent doing his best to memorize it so that he could recall it when the time came that he and Jared were forced to part.

 

                                                  

 

That time came sooner than either would have liked. It was no surprise that as the days passed and turned into a week Jensen was getting stronger. Dragons were a far faster healer than humans and the magic in Jensen’s body was working it’s healing magic on him. Quicker than he would have liked Jensen could move without wincing and he longed to feel the wind beneath his wings again. But that meant leaving Jared behind and he wasn’t ready to do that just yet.

Unfortunately that choice was taken out of Jensen and Jared’s hands as they were reminded of the danger that still sought Jensen.

Neither Jensen nor Jared had been prepared for the knight Jeff showing up at their door one day. It came out of the blue and while Jared was normally happy to see his friend, he had come to love Jeff like a father but he feared that his friend only brought with him bad news.

“When rumour reached me and my men that Dragon Hunter Mark Pellegrino had downed a dragon close to the village Arian, but no one had seen said dragon since he fell from the sky that there was only one person who would shelter and care for a dragon.” Jeffrey Dean wasn’t at all surprised to find that Jared had hidden away a dragon, he could see it the way that Jensen stood guard over Jared the dragon was protective over the boy which was unusual.

It hadn’t been easy staying ahead of the dragon hunters but JD knew that if Jared was caught giving shelter and offering help to a dragon he would be killed only after Pellegrino tortured him for daring to protect the beast. To the hunters any human that protected a dragon was far lower than a dragon in status and they took great joy in making them suffer.

Jensen let out a snarl as he pushed Jared behind him further ignoring Jared’s squeak of, “Jeff!” He didn’t care that Jared seemed to know this knight if he raised one finger against Jared it would be the last thing he ever did.

“You must be the one that Mark Pellegrino is searching for. He is making his way towards the village. The longer you stay here the more danger you will be putting not only yourself in but Jared as well.” Jeff could see that his words were having an effect on Jensen. “We both know that not everyone is like Jared, not everyone sees the dragons as wonderful and majestic creatures. For Jared’s sake you need to leave.”

Jensen knew the knight spoke the truth as that was how he ended up here in the first place, after all. There were those who made it their life mission to hunt down the dragons, not just the Knights of the Kingdoms but far more dragons feared the Dragon Hunters. “Keep him safe because if anything happens to Jared it will be you I come back for and nothing will stand in my way or be spared my wraith.” Jensen growled.

JD knew that was not a threat but a promise. “You have my word no harm shall come to Jared as long as I draw breath.”

“No! Jensen you can’t leave me.” Jared cried clinging to Jensen’s leg. He couldn’t lose Jensen’s not now.

It broke Jensen’s heart to hear such a plea coming from Jared and he would do anything to stay longer with Jared but he couldn’t. Bending as much as he could Jensen gently removed Jared’s tiny hands from his pant leg and bent down in front of the boy. “Jared, I would give anything to stay with you but I cannot. The knight is right you will be in danger with me; you will be in danger if I stay any longer. Hunters are not something to be messed with. I will come back for you Jared when it is safe. Remember that for it is the truth I shall return for you, I promise and a dragon never goes back on their word.” Jensen’s vowed pressing a kiss onto Jared’s forehead. Releasing Jared and moving away from him was the hardest thing that Jensen ever had to do in his long life.

“Jensen!” Jared shot after the dragon only to be scooped up by Jeff before he could reach the door. “NO! Let me go!” Jared kicked out and let his small fist fly.

Jared’s kicks and punches didn’t land and even if they did Jeff would not hold them against him. “Jared, I know it’s hard but he is doing the right thing this is the only way to keep you safe. He gave you a vow; trust him that he will come back when he can.” JD did his best to reassure Jared but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Take me with you Jensen! Don't leave me behind!" Jared struggled against Jeff’s hold desperately reaching out towards the retreating dragon, begging, hoping that Jensen would turn around and come back for him.

Jared's pleas tore Jensen's heart to pieces. Closing his eyes the dragon fought back the urge to turn around gather up Jared and take him with him. But somehow he found the strength to keep his gaze firmly ahead as he took step after step away from Jared. Jeff was right Jared would be safer with him especially with Pellegrino hunting him, that man wouldn’t even think twice of using Jared as leverage against Jensen. The dragon knew that there was no way that he could hide how much the kid meant to him.  
  
The air filled with magic, Jared could practically taste it on his tongue Jared’s mouth dropped open in shock as the dragon was engulfed in light and there in the light he could see Jensen’s true form as the human disappeared and once again became a dragon.

“JENSEN!” Jared cried as Jensen’s opened up his mighty wings and took to the sky, leaving him behind with a broken heart.

 

                                                       

 

_Eleven Years Later_

It had been eleven years since that fateful day and not a day went by that Jensen wasn’t on Jared’s mind.

Jared's village wasn't all that big and it was getting smaller and smaller with every passing day that Jensen stayed away. Jared missed the dragon; there was an ache in his chest that had never faded since that day Jensen’s left him to keep him safe. It had been years and every day that went by that Jared didn’t see Jensen’s mighty form flying in the skies he feared Pellegrino had gotten his claws on the dragon he sought.

Jeff had stayed with him and defended him against the dragon hunters when they arrived seeking the dragon, it didn’t take long for them to learn that there would be only one to offer shelter to a dragon, Jared Padalecki.

It always made Jared shudder to think what would have happened to him had JD and his men not been there to protect him and keep him safe from the dragon hunters. The hunters had stayed in the village for a month waiting to see if the dragon would return, they left empty handed and Jared had been happy to see them go. But they made a habit to stop by every time they were nearby. At least they used to, it had it had been a whole year since the village had been graced with Mark’s presence and Jared hoped that meant he had given up and not that he had managed to get his hands on Jensen.

After the incident with the hunters Jared had become even more of an outcast of his village, he was a consorter of dragons and brought nothing but trouble to them. He was a stain upon the good name of the village, he was whispered about when he passed, children were warned that if they disobeyed their elders they would ended up like Jared. And at the age of eighteen Jared had yet to be kissed since no one wanted to court or be courted by the village outcast.

Not that he minded he had Samantha, who still gave him sweets whenever he stopped by for a visit and Jeffrey had retired from his duty and lived in a modest house in the village with his lover and former fellow knight Christian. Jared had officially become JD’s wards as his parents had disowned him for taking care of Jensen.

Besides Jared had long ago realised that he wanted to belong to only one and until his dragon returned for him Jared would continue to wait no matter how long it took.

 

                                                      

 

“I’m home.” Jared announced as he entered the home he shared with JD and Chris.

“It’s about time we have a guest.” Chris grumbled as he pushed Jared towards the sitting area.

It wasn’t uncommon for one of JD and Chris’ old friends to drop by and Jared liked it when the former knights would visit he loved hearing their tales. “Is it Bobby? Or has Misha stopped by for a visit?” Jared called over his shoulder to the retreating knight.

“Hello, Jared.”

It had been eleven years since Jared last heard that voice but he had never forgotten it.

There standing before him as if he had walked out of Jared’s memories was Jensen, not looking a day older than when he left, everything was the same right down to the outfit. “Jensen?” Jared didn’t dare to say anymore in case he was wrong and he was imaging the dragon standing before him.

“Jared, it’s good to see you again. You’ve grown up into a handsome man.” Jensen smiled at young man who had grown up more beautifully than he could have imagined. “How I pictured you did not do you justice.” 

Jensen had barely gotten the words out before he found himself with an armful of Jared and with a smile he happily wrapped his arms back around Jared. “I have missed you Jared so very much but I had to stay away while Pellegrino was a danger to you. If I had come back he would have seen how much you mean to me and I shudder to think of what he would have done to you.” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear. “I couldn’t come back until I was sure that Pellegrino would no longer be a threat to you.” Jensen didn’t think that Jared was ready to know that Pellegrino had meet his end at the claws and teeth of another dragon, the hunter had sealed his fate when he took aim at one of the oldest and most powerful of all dragons. Sheppard had made short work of the hunter.

“It doesn’t matter, you're here now. You kept your promise to me. I have missed you every day and I can’t bear you to walk away from me a second time. Please Jensen don’t leave me behind this time I won’t survive you walking away from me a second time.” Jared pleaded with Jensen.

Jared made a small whine as he felt Jensen pull back enough so the dragon could look him in the eyes. “Jared, I couldn’t leave you again for all the treasure in the world. You have no idea how hard it was for me to do so the first time. When I leave you will be coming with me. You are my bond mate. Everyday being away from you was like being dragged over hot coals I am not whole without you.”

At Jared’s baffled look Jensen couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss before explaining, “Dragons are possessive creatures by nature; they value all that they see as theirs with protectiveness unrivalled by anyone else. But nothing is more sacred to dragons than their mate and I will die before I allow harm to come to you. That is why I had to leave you behind even though it broke both of our hearts to do so. Will you give me a chance to show you how much I care for you?” Jensen’s pleaded softly with Jared.

Seeing the fear in Jensen’s eyes Jared smiled softly and stroked his fingers gently across Jensen’s cheek. “I have always loved dragons but one in particular from the first moment I saw him in the skies I knew that he was the most amazing dragon of all time. I have never loved anyone the way I have loved you Jensen, even when I was just a boy and didn’t have a clue what love was I knew no one would ever mean as much to me as you do. But I am human and you are a dragon I won’t live as long as you do. How can I allow you to live with that kind of pain when I am gone?” Jared wanted nothing more than to be with Jensen, to share his life with him but how could he allow Jensen to go on after his death. No it would be better if he stepped aside and allowed Jensen to find a nice dragon to settle down with.

“My dear sweet but silly Jared, we are bond mates. We were made for each other; our souls are not whole without the other in our life. We are two halves of the same soul, two sides of the same coin. I will not lose you to death because of human mortality, we shall become one. My life force shall be yours; you will live as long as I do. So what do you say Jared, will you give me a chance?” Jensen asked and try as he might he couldn’t mask the fear in his voice that Jared might say no.

The smile that appeared on Jared’s face would outshine the sun. “Of course I will my silly dragon! I have waited so long for you and know I shall never love anyone the way I love you. I wish to see the world beyond this village and I wish to do it by your side.”

Jensen felt the warmth of the bond he had missed for eleven years fill him as he let the tension go. “Will you allow me to kiss you?” Jensen asked softly slowly stroking Jared’s bottom lip.

“I thought you would never ask.” Jared had been dreaming of getting a kiss from Jensen since he was thirteen and now his dream was going to come true.

Jensen was used to being a little taller than Jared but as he wrapped his hand in Jared’s silk locks he didn’t care as his mate melted against him. With the first taste of Jared’s lips Jensen felt like he could fly in that form, it felt like coming home.

A tiny whimper escaped Jared’s lips as he experienced his first kiss with Jensen. It was everything he had dreamed of and so much more. There was no doubt in Jared’s mind that this was what real love was supposed to feel like, Jared felt like he was floating, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

They eventually broke apart and Jensen couldn’t help but preen as Jared looked flush and oh so tempting. “Now that I’ve had a taste of you I don’t plan on letting you go. Being the mate of a dragon will not be the easiest thing in the world. I will be possessive and protective and will growl at anyone who I think is being a little too friendly with you.” The dragon warned.

Jared would never tell Jensen that he loved the idea of his dragon going all possessive over him; he could just imagine the way Jensen eyes would flash and shine like emeralds as he stared down at the person who thought they were worthy to breathe the same air as his Jared.

A knowing look entered Jensen's eyes and his perfect mouth curled into a devious smirk, “Someone seems to like that idea.” Jensen could smell Jared’s arousal and it made him wish they were alone.

“Jensen, please.” Jared pleaded softly.

Jensen smirk faded into a soft smile. “Soon my treasure I want to make sure that you never forget our bonding night just be patience. I want to make this special for you.” Jensen didn’t want to rush Jared into anything he wasn’t ready for.

“Will you kiss me again?” Jared asked softly as he looked into his dragon’s eyes.

Jensen was already pulling Jared’s head back towards his, “That you never have to ask for my treasure. I will always give you all the kisses you want.”

Jared knew that many challenges would await them it wouldn’t be easy being the mate of a dragon; he knew that not many humans would understand and he was sure that there might be a few dragons as well who would have an issue with their bond but with Jensen at his side Jared would meet them head on.

Jared understood that as a dragon Jensen valued all his treasures but he knew without a doubt that he was the one Jensen saw as his greatest treasure and the one Jensen would die to protect just as Jared would do to the same to keep his dragon safe.

 

                                                   

 

Jared wasn't sure how long he lay wrapped up in Jensen arms but he was in no hurry to move he had spent eleven long years waiting for another chance to lay cuddled up in Jensen warmth.

The two of them laid beneath Jared's favorite tree that overlooked the valley, Jared was using his dragon as a pillow and all around them danced fireflies in the setting sun.

To Jensen Jared looked utterly breathtaking in the light from the fireflies and he fell a little more in love with his mate as Jared smiled up at him.

"Will you take me flying?" It had been a dream of Jared's to fly with a real dragon, to see the world they way they see it and he couldn't picture himself doing it with anyone but Jensen.

Jensen slowly stroked Jared's cheek. "Of course I have often dreamed of flying through the sky with you." When Jared made no effort to move Jensen chuckled. "If you want me to take you flying you will need to move."

Jared didn't want to move and he tightened his grip but at the same time he longed to fly in the sky with his dragon and he longed to see how the stars would look with Jensen view. "We can cuddle later?"

Jensen did not cuddle, expect when it came to his mate who was currently giving him his patented puppy eyes. _'How is it possible that Jared puppy eyes look even cuter now than when he was a kid?'_ Jensen dared anyone to say no to that look. "Of course we will."

With that promise Jared reluctantly let go of Jensen and the two climbed to their feet. Taking a few steps away from Jared Jensen closed his eyes as he let his magic flow.  

Jared stood entranced as he watched Jensen change from human to dragon. The dragon hadn't changed at all in the time that they had been apart.

Jensen lowered his massive head and gently rubbed against Jared and he certainly did not purr when Jared stroked his snout. "Come let me show you the skies from my view." Lowering his body Jensen waited for Jared to climb on his back. "Hang on tight." Jensen ordered refusing to take off until he felt Jared's arms wrap around him as best they could.

Jensen took to the sky with more care than he was use to but he had precious cargo and wasn't willing to danger his mate.

Jared let out a loud whoop as Jensen rose into the sky. He couldn't stop his giggles that escaped as the clouds they rose through tickled him. "Wow." Jared whispered as the clouds around him were not white but pink and purple like the sky, it was a sight to behold.

But nothing prepared Jared for the sight of stars shining brighter than anything he had ever seen before and they looked close enough that he could reach out and touch them. "Jensen... this is amazing." Jared stumbled around to find words to describe what he was seeing, there really were no words.

"It truly is a sight to behold and made all the better now that I have shared it with you." Jensen could understand his mate difficultly in describing the sight before them, it was the same for Jensen no matter how many times he saw the beauty the world around them had he had trouble finding the right words.

Snuggling down until his body rested completely against Jensen's Jared let the peace of this moment wash over him. "Can we stay up here a little longer?"

"We can stay as long as you like." Jensen rumbled out as he lazily flapped his wings, he knew deep in his heart that after this moment flying would never be the same if he didn't have Jared with him. Jensen had no clue that when he got hurt it would lead him to finding that piece of him he didn't know he was missing.

Neither Jared nor Jensen had a clue where they were heading but it didn't matter because they were going there together and they would face whatever came their way head on. This time there was nothing man or dragon could do that would tear them apart.  

The End


End file.
